


Sherlollipops - Close Quarters

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [167]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thesecitystreets asked: Oooo how about number 16, things you said with no space between us! Sherlolly of course, and I am fine with any rating :) Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Close Quarters

 

 

 

The cupboard was a tight fit, but it was the best they could do under the circumstances. Said circumstances being that they were snooping in a suspected drug dealer’s warehouse, and said drug dealer and his goons had been heard approaching the building and said cupboard was the only place to hide in time.

On the positive side, they could hear the drug dealer and his goons from their position at the table across the room; on the negative side, there was no space between the two of them. The two of them being Molly, who was torn between terror and embarrassment (and a tiny bit of arousal, truth be told), and Sherlock who was…Sherlock. And probably was just annoyed that he hadn’t heard the drug dealer and goons approaching soon enough for the two of them to abscond out the nearest window.

Luckily neither of them seemed to have any phobias about tight spaces. Or being in the dark. Of course, knowing they could be discovered at any moment, should one of the goons or the drug dealer decide to actually open the cupboard, was more than enough to raise terror even in the hardiest of souls.

However, the fear of discovery was rapidly being replaced by the fear that Sherlock would be able to tell just how much she was secretly enjoying being pressed up against his lean, lightly muscled form. Or how much she wanted to put her arms around him, to feel his arms around her.

“Oh, for Gods sake," she heard him mumble, speaking far too quietly for anyone not standing with their ear pressed to the wooden door to hear him. “Come here.”

Since there was literally not even an inch of space between them, she had no idea what he meant - until, that is, she felt his hands sliding up her arms, over her shoulders to cup her face. She tilted her head obediently, still trying to puzzle out what he was trying to do - whisper some form of instructions in her ear? - when she felt the lightest of touches against her mouth.

Lips. Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock’s lips touching - kissing - hers. It was a good thing she was too stunned to make a single sound, because otherwise Molly was certain she’d be moaning or whimpering or something equally embarrassing - not to mention potentially life-threatening should certain outside parties overhear her.

Luck stayed with them, however; while she and Sherlock were silently snogging - and the way their bodies were pressed so tightly together, she could feel just how much he was enjoying it! - the drug dealer and goons apparently decided to vacate the premises. There was the sound of chairs scraping across the floor, voices raised in annoyance - someone had apparently called and cancelled the meeting - and then the group of them trudged out the door, slamming it behind them.

“Best wait until we’re sure they’ve all gone,” Sherlock breathed against her ear as the echoes from the slammed door faded. Molly nodded, then realized it was still too dark for him to see her, and tiptoed up to whisper her agreement against his ear.

He made a breathy little moan that set the hairs on the back of her neck on end, then his mouth was covering hers again, practically devouring her as he hauled her even more snugly against his body. She slid her arms up and clasped her hands behind his head, glorying in the feel of his dark curls beneath her fingertips. Everything about this encounter was a fantasy come true, and she never wanted it to end.

Alas, reality reared its ugly head in the form of common sense forcing itself into her brain. “Do you think it’s safe yet?” she murmured regretfully against Sherlock’s ear, fighting heroically against the desire to nibble on it. Just a little bit.

“Hmm, yes, I suppose so.” Was it her imagination, or did he sound just as regretful as she did? She held her breath as he cracked open the door, then pushed it fully open. “All alone,” he said in a normal tone of voice.

Molly bit back a sigh. Alone, and back to the real world. Oh well, it had been lovely while it lasted…

“Molly?” 

She turned to see Sherlock, who’d stepped out of the cupboard, holding out a hand to her. She took it, giving a small squeak of surprise as he pulled her against his body again. “Sherlock, what…?”

“I have discovered an interesting thing about myself,” he said as he backed her up so that she was pressed tightly between his body and the cupboard door.

“Oh? Wh-what’s that?” she asked as she gazed up at him.

“I quite like it when there’s no space between us.” Then he was kissing her again, and it was more than a few minutes before Molly was able to let him know - verbally - that she absolutely agreed with him!


End file.
